


Fifteen

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Based on Taylor Swift songs [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn does the unthinkable and Puck helps pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** AU, some Finn bashing  
>  **Lyrics Used:** Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind

Rachel sat on her bed crying. She couldn't believe him. She thought he was the one; she thought she could trust him. She was wrong.

A tap on her window brought her out of her self-pity. She smiled through her tears at the familiar face. She unlocked her window, and he climbed in and sat on her bed as if he belonged there.

"How are you doing, Rach?"

"What do you think? My boyfriend takes my virginity and then dumps me in front of the whole school."

Noah puts his hand up. "I'm not the enemy, Rach."

"Sorry," she whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

Noah held out his arms, and she dove in, seeking the comfort that he so readily offered.

"I know this is a clichéd thing to say, but it will get better with time."

"How much time?" she asked without lifting her head from his chest.

He kissed her head. "That's hard to say. It's different for everyone"

"And I'm an emotional basket case on a good day, so I can be like this forever."

"Nah, not forever. Probably just a couple of years."

Rachel looked up and glared at him, and he simply grinned cheekily back.

Noah leaned down and claimed her lips in a swift kiss. She blinked when he pulled back as quickly as he surged forward. "Rach, you are an amazing girl. Any guy would be lucky to have your devotion. I hope, when you're ready to start looking, you'll consider me as a viable candidate."

Rachel blinked.  _Did Noah just admit to liking me?_  She wasn't sure if she should believe it, but by looking into Noah's eyes, she knew he was telling the complete truth.  _Noah likes me._

She remembered how Noah has always been there for him, no matter what. He has been her biggest protector as well as defender. She nodded. "You will be the first person I look at, and I just hope you'll still be available."

"Good," Noah breathed as he pulled her closer into a warm hug, allowing her to soak up all of the comfort she needed.


End file.
